Mall:Navbox armors FO3
} |editlink =Navbox armors FO3 |title =[[Fallout 3 rustning och kläder|Rustning och kläder i Fallout 3]] |groupA1 =Powerrustning |contentA1 = |Power armor (Fallout 3)|'Army power armor'|Army power armor}} |Power armor (Fallout 3)|'Brotherhood power armor'|Brotherhood power armor}} Enclave Hellfire armor Enclave power armor |Power armor (Fallout 3)|'Lyons' Pride power armor'|Lyons' Pride power armor}} |Power armor (Fallout 3)|'Outcast power armor'|Outcast power armor}} (Linden's Outcast power armor) Power armor (Ashur's power armor, prototype medic power armor, tribal power armor) T-51b power armor (Winterized T-51b power armor) Tesla armor |groupA2 =Stridsrustning |contentA2 =Combat armor Ranger battle armor Security uniforms Talon combat armor (Lag-Bolt's combat armor) Winterized combat armor (Winterized medic armor) |groupA3 =Annan rustning |contentA3 =Leather armor (Wanderer's leather armor) Merc outfits Metal armor (Gamma shield armor, Samurai armor) Raider armors Raider commando armor (Leather Rebel) Raider iconoclast armor Raider ordinance armor (Bombshell armor) Raider paingiver armor Raider throwdown armor (Metal master armor) Recon armor (Chinese stealth armor) |groupB1 =Kläder |contentB1 =Advanced radiation suit All-nighter nightwear AntAgonizer's costume (Dirty) Chinese jumpsuit Colonel Autumn's uniform Doctor Li's outfit Elder Lyons' robe Enclave officer uniform Environment suit Eulogy Jones' suit General Chase's overcoat Grifter's Fit Kid's outfits (Blast off pajamas, Kid's cave rat outfit, Mayor MacCready's outfit)· Mechanist's costume Mysterious Stranger outfit Naughty nightwear Neural interface suit Oasis robes (Maple's Garb) Paulson's outfit Pre-war outfits Pre-War businesswear Radiation suit Repairman jumpsuit (Red's jumpsuit) Regulator duster (Sheriff's duster) Roving trader outfit Scientist outfits (Lab coat, Lesko's lab coat, The Surgeon's lab coat) Scribe robes Sexy sleepwear Slave outfits (Laborer outfit) Spacesuit Tenpenny's suit Tribal garb Vance's longcoat outfit Wasteland outfits Wasteland surgeon outfits Winterized Chinese jumpsuit (General Jingwei's uniform) Workman's coveralls |groupB2 =Vault dräkter |contentB2 =Armored Vault suit Tunnel Snake outfit Vault jumpsuits (Child's Vault 101 jumpsuit, Vault 77 jumpsuit) Vault 101 utility jumpsuit (Dad's wasteland outfit, modified utility jumpsuit) Vault lab uniform Vault 101 security armor |groupC1 =Huvudbonader |contentC1 =Bandana Button's wig Chinese commando hat (Hat of the People) Confederate hat Eulogy Jones' hat Head wrap (Three Dog's head wrap) Hockey mask (Ledoux's hockey mask) Lincoln's hat Oasis druid hood (Poplar's hood) Party hat Pint-Sized Slasher mask Police hat Pre-war baseball cap (Kid's baseball cap, Takoma Park Little Leaguer cap) Pre-war bonnet Pre-war hat (Shady hat) Sheriff's hat (Paulson's hat) Stormchaser hat Wig Winterized Chinese commando hat |groupC2 =Hjälmar |contentC2 =AntAgonizer's helmet |Power armor (Fallout 3)|'Brotherhood power helmet'|Brotherhood power helmet}} Combat helmet Enclave Hellfire helmet Enclave power helmet Eyebot helmet (Crow's Eyebot helmet) |Power armor (Fallout 3)|'Lyons' Pride power helmet'|Lyons' Pride power helmet}} Mechanist's helmet Metal helmet (Samurai helmet) Motorcycle helmet |Power armor (Fallout 3)|'Outcast power helmet'|Outcast power helmet}} Power helmet Raider arclight helmet (Torcher's mask) Raider blastmaster helmet Raider psycho-tic helmet Raider wastehound helmet (Boogeyman's hood) Ranger battle helmet Recon helmet (Composite recon helmet) Rivet City Security helmet Supervisor helmet (Filtration helmet) T-51b power helmet Talon combat helmet Tesla helmet Winterized combat helmet Winterized medic helmet Winterized T-51b power helmet welder's mask Vault 101 security helmet |groupC3 =Glasögon |contentC3 =Biker goggles Ghoul mask Glasses (Cryptochromatic spectacles, Desmond's eyeglasses, Lag-Bolt's shades, lucky shades, Three Dog's glasses) |footer =''Italics'' denote armors only available through add-ons. Headwear is found in articles of matching armor where possible. }} Category:Navbox templates